


Family Ties

by m_s_b



Series: Pins and Needles (Junkie!AU) [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim really loves his nephew, but at the same time is worried whether a person with his problems can really take care of a child without things falling apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘James, please stop pacing. It’s making me nervous,’ Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck, observing his partner walking back and forth their living room. ‘Everything is going to be fine.’

‘But what if he gets bored?’ Jim twisted his fingers nervously. ‘Or if he’s going to miss his mama? Or, or…’

Sebastian took a step forward, blocking James’s path and put hands on the man’s shoulders.

‘We can always call Cathy, can’t we?’ Jim nodded. ‘And hey, no-one ever has died of boredom,’ he added with a smile.

‘But-’ Jim started, but Sebastian cut him off with a delicate kiss.

‘Don’t worry,’ he said pressing their foreheads together. ‘Everything’s going to be fine. After all, Ethan is coming here to spend time with you.’

Although he tried to sound calm and composed, Sebastian himself was a bit anxious about Ethan’s visit at their place. He knew that he would have to cut down on cigarettes for a week and that itself made him a bit uneasy.

‘You think so?’ James asked, his big brown eyes wide and with a hint of worry.

Seb smiled.

‘I know it,’ he kissed Jim on the forehead.

The loud buzz of the doorbell made them jump.

‘It’s them,’ Jim mouthed and, freeing himself from Sebastian’s embrace, made a beeline for the door. Seb followed right behind him.

‘Uncle Jimmy!’ a silvery voice exclaimed and a small, dark-haired boy hugged James’s legs tightly. Jim stroked the boy’s hair and smiled to the woman standing in the doorway.

‘Hello, little brother,’ Cathy Moriarty smiled back and stepped in to hug James. Sebastian observed the Moriarty siblings. With their jet black hair, big brown eyes, long eyelashes and pale complexion, Cathleen and James looked like twins. This twin-like similarity became even more surprising when he learnt that Cathy was Jim’s five years senior. And then there was Ethan. Although both Cathy and Jim never talked about boy’s father, Sebastian could tell that Ethan was a true Moriarty; Cathleen often laughed that the five-year-old looked exactly like Jim when he had been this age and Sebastian had to agree with her when she showed him their childhood photos.

As he watched the Moriarty siblings talk, Seb felt a strange pang of inadequacy. He was the only child and spent the majority of his childhood playing with his mother. It didn’t mean that he didn’t have fun, on the contrary - his mother was a particularly creative woman and always filled his days with various games and activities. Yet, in the moments like this, he really wished he had a sibling. Cathy chose this particular moment to glance at Seb and gesture him to come closer.

‘Aren’t you going to give me a hug and wish me good luck, Sebastian?’ She asked, smiling.

‘I don’t want to disturb you two,’ Seb replied with a shrug, trying to sound nonchalant.

‘Oh, stop with that nonsense!’ Cathy waved her hand. ‘You’re family, silly.’

With a smile, Sebastian stepped forward and swept all three Moriartys in his arms. Jim gasped, surprised, which made Cathy and Ethan giggle.

‘Are you sure you can’t stay?’ Jim asked his sister when Sebastian finally freed them from his arms.

‘I’d love to,’ Cathy sighed, ‘but our train was late and instead of having an hour and a half til my next train I only have forty five minutes - enough to get to the station.’

‘So maybe I will make you something to eat?’ James suggested. ‘Or at least tea in a thermos-’

‘No, really, James-’

‘Mummy,’ Ethan squeaked, pushing her delicately, ‘Mummy, you have to go now. You go and I will stay with Uncle Jim and Sebastian.’

Cathy laughed.

‘Okay, mister, I’m not going to waste your boys time.’ She handed Sebastian a small travel bag. ‘I packed all the essentials. There’s also an extra change of pyjamas and his allergy medications. He has his favourite toys in his backpack. Now, come here, sweet pea,’ she picked up the boy and hugged him close, kissing the top of his head, ‘be nice to your Uncle and Sebastian, okay? I’ll call you every day, I promise,’ she placed another kiss on Ethan’s head and handed him to Jim. ‘Thank you one more time, baby brother,’ Cathy smiled. ‘I don’t know what I would do without you.’

‘Don’t mention it,’ James replied as Ethan hugged him tightly. ‘Sebastian and I love having Ethan here.’

‘Sure,’ Sebastian nodded with a smile. ‘Now go or you’ll miss your train.’

‘Fine, fine, I’m going,’ Cathy giggled. ‘Love you all, boys,’ she waved and walked away. When Sebastian closed the door behind her, he and James looked at each other, smiling. They really loved having Ethan at their place.


	2. Cover-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a kid to work day, tattoo parlour edition.

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

‘Really, Owen, it’s my day off, man. Are you sure there isn’t anyone else who can cover for Mark?’

‘If there was, I wouldn’t be calling you, would I?’ Owen grumbled. ‘I’m sorry, mate, but we’re all booked for today. Come on, Seb, you’re my last hope. You won’t let an old man down, hm?’

Sebastian let out another sigh; he was too kind for his own good.

‘Fine, but you owe me Owen and you owe me big.’

The voice on the other side of a line chuckled.

‘ _No problemo_ , mate. I’ll see you in 15?’

Seb glanced at his watch.

‘Better make it 30. I have an important matter to attend first.’

‘Sure, sure. Oh and thanks, Seb,’ Owen added. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

‘Don’t mention it. See you soon,’ he ended the call and turned to Ethan, who was standing in the hall, ready for their trip to the playground. Seb crouched in front of the boy so he could look him in the eyes. ‘Okay Ethan, how about instead of going to the playground we’ll buy ourselves some ice-cream and then I’ll show you where I work?’

Big brown eyes sparked and Ethan nodded in agreement.

‘Can I get a big chocolate cone?’ He asked. Sebastian smiled.

‘Sure, buddy.’

 

‘Are you fucking kidding me, Seb?’ Owen hissed, ignoring the look Sebastian gave him. ‘A kid? Here?’

‘As if your kids never hang out here,’ Sebastian scoffed, crossing his arms on his chest.

‘Yeah, my _teenage_ kids - one of whom works here now, by the way - not a five-year-old boy.’

Seb sighed.

‘I couldn’t find anyone to babysit Ethan on such a short notice. ‘And if I left him alone, James would kill me.’

Owen arched his brow.

‘I don’t really see that. Speaking of which,’ he added, ‘James can’t take care of him?’ He threw a quick glance at Ethan.

‘He’s at the meeting - some uni business,’ Sebastian explained. ‘Come on, Owen, Ethan won’t bother anyone. I’ve got him a book of puzzles so he has something to occupy himself with. You owe me that much, mate,’ he added when Owen still didn’t look convinced.

The man sighed.

‘Fine, fine. Just keep an eye on him, okay?’

‘Sure,’ Seb smiled. ‘Thanks.’

 

Ethan finished another puzzle and looked around curiously. The parlour was certainly an interesting place, full of sharp smells and buzzing noises. He was seated on a small leather couch in the far corner of the parlour which also served as a reclining place for the crew. Walls were adorned with different tattoo patterns and he was studying a set of colourful flowers - they looked like watercolours they did at school - when someone sat next to him.

‘Hello, James,’ a young woman with a long red hair tied into a tight bun smiled to him.

‘I’m Ethan,’ the boy stated, furrowing his brows in confusion. ‘James is my uncle,’ he added.

‘Well, you could’ve fooled me there,’ the woman smiled. ‘You two are like two peas in the pod. By the way, I’m Aileen,’ she reached out her hand. Ethan shook it lightly, studying Aileen’s arm - it was covered in tattoos, just like Sebastian’s.

‘Nice to meet you,’ the boy smiled and added, ‘You have nice tattoos.’

‘Well, thank you,’ Aileen’s smile broadened as she stretched out both of her arms so Ethan could see birds and flowers adorned with colourful blotches of ink tattooed on her skin; one of them looked exactly like flowers he studied when Aileen interrupted him. ‘So, what do you think?’

‘They are very colourful,’ Ethan commented carefully, tilting his head. ‘I like them, they look like watercolours I sometimes do with my mummy.’

Aileen giggled.

‘Well, aren’t you a little charmer? I glad you like them, though,’ she gave him another smile before lowering her voice to whisper. ‘I’ll tell you a secret, but it has to stay between us, okay?’

Ethan nodded, his eyes widening.

‘Okay,’ Aileen continued, ‘those flowers are by Sebastian’s hand.’

‘That’s not really a secret, is it?’ Ethan frowned, but it only made Aileen giggle again.

‘No, not really, I guess. He’s the best at doing watercolours, though,’ she continued whispering. ‘But don’t tell him that - we don’t want him to get too big-headed.’

‘I promise,’ Ethan whispered back, his eyes wide and shining.

‘So,’ Aileen continued, smiling broadly, ‘how about we check if you’re as good at colouring as your Uncle Sebastian?’

 

Jim was dicing carrots when he heard the front door open and then close.

‘In the kitchen!’ He said loudly letting Sebastian know that he was home. He put down his knife and was wiping his hands when Ethan bolted into the kitchen and hugged Jim’s legs.

‘Hello, _mo uan_ ,’ smiling, James stroked the boy’s hair. ‘How was at the playground?’

‘We weren’t at the playground, uncle Jimmy,’ Ethan was vibrating with excitement. ‘Sebastian showed me where he works.’

Jim frowned and turned to Sebastian.

‘You took him to the tattoo parlour?’ He asked, giving him a concerned look.

‘Owen asked me if I could cover for Mark because he wasn’t coming, so I took Ethan with me,’ Sebastian explained. ‘I thought you wouldn’t be thrilled if I left him alone here…’

‘No, no, of course not,’ Jim shook his head and turned his attention back to Ethan. ‘How did you like Sebastian’s workplace, sweetie pie?’

‘It was awesome!’ Ethan’s eyes were shining brightly. ‘I was designing clothes for all those naked ladies-’

‘Aileen gave him some old stencils to colour, nothing indecent, really,’ Seb explained before James even asked.

‘And she gave me a tattoo! Look!’ The boy rolled up the sleeve of his jumper. ‘I told her I like dogs and she gave me this!’ Ethan proudly showed his arm to Jim - there was a small picture of Dogmatix drawn on boy’s upper forearm.

‘It’s very nice, sweetheart,’ James gave Ethan a small smile. ‘Now go wash your hands - dinner will be ready in ten minutes.’ When his nephew left the room, he turned to Seb with a sigh. ‘Sebastian, really…’

‘Jim, you know it is not permanent, right?’ Sebastian arched his brow. ‘Aileen is not stupid, not to mention that Owen would probably skin her alive for something like this-’

‘I know, Sebby,’ Jim returned to his carrots. ‘Now, you too go wash your hands.’

 

Sebastian slid under the covers and a bit shyly pressed himself to Jim’s back.

‘Are you angry with me, Jimmy?’ He whispered into the other man’s ear.

Jim turned his head slightly so he could look at Seb.

‘No, I’m not. Actually,’ he added, ‘I think you made a good and rational decision, taking Ethan with you.’ He reached for Sebastian’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly. ‘I apologize for being such a grump.’

‘Nah, I had my doubts, too. Not to mention Owen…’ Seb giggled, putting his arm around Jim’s waist. ‘Ethan was a riot, though. Took everyone by storm, that little one.’

‘He’s still quite excited,’ Jim admitted. ‘Actually, he asked me if we can visit you at work tomorrow...’

‘Well, I would be more than honored,’ Sebastian pressed a kiss to the nape of Jim’s neck. ‘I bet that seeing you two side by side will be a complete mindfuck for guys-’

‘Sebastian…’ James let out a heavy sigh, but Seb could tell that he was smiling.

‘Sorry, babe. But you will come?’

‘I’ll think about it tomorrow, okay?’

‘Sure,’ Sebastian grinned to himself and hugged Jim tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _mo uan_ \- my lamb

**Author's Note:**

> It may be a multi-chapter story


End file.
